


Locket Love

by nbp_writing



Series: Standrew Prompt Time [4]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbp_writing/pseuds/nbp_writing
Summary: A small box with a little something special is all they need.





	Locket Love

It was a gift. Well, it felt like more than a gift to the pink-haired boy. To him, it felt like a confirmation, a confirmation in his heart. He would never forget it, walking around in Quebec, Canada. The snow was falling graciously around Steven and Andrew, they were walking close together, so close that they almost constantly tripping each other. Andrew had stopped walking and so did Steven, “Hey Steven I need to give you something. I bought it since I know how much you like little souvenirs,” Curiosity filled Steven’s head. 

He tilted his head a little bit, “Here, Merry early Christmas,” Andrew’s hand held out a rose gold oval locket that had a rose design engraved into the middle. Steven swears you could see hearts fly around him like some stupid filter. “Turn around let me put it on you,” Steven obeyed and turned around with a smile on his face. He felt the material of the necklace move against his skin. His heart was racing.

That was only a year ago but it was the most vivid memory in Steven’s head. He was caught up in his thoughts until he heard a knock on the door. Oh. Today was the day Andrew agreed to help Steven prepare the main dish for Rie’s party later. He closed his locket he so lovingly was looking at and made his way to the front of his home. He got to the door and gently opened the door smiling brightly to the other man. 

“Hey,” Andrew said while looking at Steven, “Hey.” Steven moved aside to let the honey boy inside his somewhat tidy home. The rose haired boy leads the way into the kitchen to prepare everything. They had decided to make a beef wellington, this, of course, excited Andrew so he was prepared to put his heart and soul into the dish. As predicted he did put everything he had into his dish, Steven mostly watched in awe. 

Steven had suddenly remembered that he hadn’t gotten ready, “Andrew I’m going to shower and get ready you can hang around.” Andrew nodded and Steven ran to his room. He quickly found his special box where he keeps his necklace and placed the delicate piece of a wonderful memory inside. 

He went to take his shower when he heard a knock at the bathroom door, “What's up?” Steven called out, “You got a bandaid? I stupidly cut myself,” Steven laughed. “Yeah just go to my room it should be on my desk.” With that, Andrew went into Steven’s clean room. He looked around for his desk, it wasn’t hard to spot. It was in a corner next to his bed, It had a small echeveria and his laptop sat next to it. He then saw a box, it was an ordinary small white box. Curiosity got the best of him and he unconsciously grabbed the box as if his heart was telling him to.

He took the time to admire the box and opened it with the most care anyone could possibly show. The sun from the window shone onto the necklace making it look like one big diamond. Andrew suddenly remembered the necklace, he took it out of the box and held it in his hand. He opened the locket wondering if Steven had put a picture in the necklace since he had never said anything about it. It did have a picture, it was a picture of him and Steven. A small smile tugged at Andrew’s mouth, the picture was from when they were in Canada. 

They were facing each other, laughing, Andrew’s hand reaching out to Steven’s face while Steven made a kissy type face to Andrew, it looked like a polaroid. He closed the locket and put it back to where it was supposed to be and left the room. He waited for Steven to be ready, he heard the door open and close making Andrew look up. Steven was wearing a plain white shirt with a thin sweater and jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. 

“Ready to go?” Steven asked, “yeah, let's go.” They hopped into Andrew’s car and off they went. They just talked on the way, Andrew decided to glance at Steven. He had his locket on, tucked into his shirt, the only thing revealing his locket was the light reflection. “You ever put a picture in the locket?” Steven seemed surprised at the question but opened his mouth to answer, “yeah actually.” Andrew smiled, “Of who?” Steven hid his face slightly, “Us.” 

“Okay.” Andrew held out his hand, “let's go.” Steven didn’t hesitate and slipped his hand into Andrew’s.


End file.
